Querida Bufanda
by LadyFan123
Summary: -¿Por qué siempre llevas bufanda? Hasta cuando es verano.- Kaito coloco dos dedos en su barbilla pensativa. – ¿Nunca les conté esa historia?- Los tres negaron con la cabeza. –Bueno,- Continúo Kaito tomando asiento en el sofá cruzando sus piernas –Verán, la uso porque…- Un one-shot sobre Kaito y su querida bufanda azul.


**Título: Querida Bufanda.**

 **Autora: LadyFan123**

 **Summary: -¿Por qué siempre llevas bufanda? Hasta cuando es verano.- Kaito coloco dos dedos en su barbilla pensativa. – ¿Nunca les conté esa historia?- Los tres negaron con la cabeza. –Bueno,- Continúo Kaito tomando asiento en el sofá cruzando sus piernas –Verán, la uso porque…- Un one-shot sobre Kaito y su querida bufanda azul.**

 **Aclaraciones: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Solo hago este fic con el fin de entretener.**

 **-Querida Bufanda-**

-¿Alguien ha visto mi bufanda?- Pregunto Kaito por tercera vez algo inquieto apretando su chaqueta blanca.

-No, no la hemos visto. Es la tercera vez que preguntas lo mismo.- Le respondió Rin soltando los naipes en la mesa, su rostro mostraba cierto enfado. Arreglando su lazo amarillo con negro, celebrando por su victoria en las cartas. Llevaba puesto unos Shorts marones y una blusa amarilla con blanco.

-Perdí…- Susurró Len tirando sus cartas. –Kaito-nii, ¿Por qué esa bufanda era tan importante para ti?- Pregunto acomodándose en la silla. Este estaba vestido con unos shorts grises y una camisa blanca.

-Cierto,- Continuo Miku que llevaba un vestido blanco y un cintillo celeste, además de sus típicas coletas. -¿Por qué siempre llevas bufanda? Hasta cuando es verano.- Los cuatro estaban descalzos.

Kaito coloco dos dedos en su barbilla pensativa. – ¿Nunca les conté esa historia?- Los tres negaron con la cabeza. –Bueno,- Continúo Kaito tomando asiento en el sofá cruzando sus piernas. Llevaba una chaqueta blanca y una camisa roja además de unos pantalones negros. –Verán, la uso porque…

Hizo una breve pausa con una sonrisa.

-Para que no me muerdan los vampiros.

-¿¡EH?!- Chillaron los tres jóvenes mirando al peli-azul.

-¡Oh, miren! ¡Ahí está mi bufanda!- Se acerco al mueble del al lado, tomando la bufanda celeste entre sus manos. Se la coloco en el cuello sonriendo felizmente.

-¡Pero, Kaito-nii! ¡Es enserio!- Grito la rubia mayor halando la chaqueta de Kaito.

Sin hacer caso a los gritos y reclamos de los tres vocaloids jóvenes, Kaito camino directamente hacia su habitación sonriendo ya con su querida bufanda azul eléctrico alrededor de su cuello.

…

-¿Por qué están molestos ahora?

Miku y los gemelos continuaron con su berrinche hasta llegar a la cocina donde se sentaron en la mesa aún con enojo. Con algo de curiosidad, la peli rosa del grupo no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué la molestia de sus amigos.

-Kaito no nos quiere decir porque usa esa bufanda.- Respondió Len apoyando su cabeza en su mano, jugando con una cuchara que estaba cerca.

-Oh, ¿Solo eso?- Pregunto nuevamente Luka bajando el libro que estaba leyendo; los tres asintieron. –Ya veo… Yo sé porqué la usa.- Al decir eso último levanto el libro volviendo a leerlo al mismo tiempo que los menores se levantaron de las sillas de un brinco.

-¿¡Por qué?!- Exclamaron mientras Rin se escabullía en el pequeño espacio que estaba entre la oji-celeste y el libro, Len se colocaba atrás de ella empujando la silla hacia atrás y Miku jalaba su falda.

Luka los alejo levemente acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja y cerraba el libro. –Él la usa porque… Meiko se la regaló.- Finalizo mirando seriamente a sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos los cuales soltaron un grito _Fangirl_ ante sus palabras.

-¡Ah!- Chilló Rin sonriendo felizmente tomando a su hermano de los hombros, el cual también estaba celebrando el descubrimiento. -¡La usa por amor! ¡Kyaa!

-¡Wa, están tierno! ¡Meiko se la regaló!- Chilló esta vez Miku abrazándose a sí misma sonriendo contenta comenzando a dar pequeños giros en el lugar.

-¿Yo regalé que?- Pregunto Meiko entrando a la cocina con un vaso vació en sus manos, con una ceja levantada en el ceño fruncido usando una blusa roja que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos y una minifalda del mismo color.

-¡La bufanda que Kaito usa! ¡Tú se la regalaste!- Dijo Len mirándola con los ojos brillantes, Meiko solo alzo ambas cejas para luego comenzar a reír.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? ¡Yo no sé la regalé! –Continuó riéndose haciendo que Miku y los gemelos entristecieran al escucharla pero parecía que ella estaba más concentrada en reír de las cosas que les estaban diciendo esos niños.

-Pero Luka dijo que…

-¿Luka les dijo? Ay, querida, creí que eras de esa que no les gusta mentir.- Jugó Meiko acariciando el cabellos de Luka haciendo que la peli-rosa se sonrojara pero solo cerrara el libro en sus manos para mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Él me dijo eso!- Grito furiosa sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas crecer. -¡Eso fue lo que él me dijo!- Volvio a gritar levantándose de la silla, -Y no, no me gusta mentir.- Continuo cruzándose de brazo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Pues les mintió.

-¿Tu sabes porque la usa, Meiko-nee?- Pregunto Hatsune tirando de la mano de la peli-castaña para que esta le mirara.

Pero negó con la cabeza, ella no sabía por qué la usaba, desde que eran niños y ni siquiera ella sabía la razón; nunca se la quito, prefería estar desnudo y con bufanda, que vestido y sin ella, según él, "Se sentía desnudo sin ella".

Todos quedaron pensativos por un minuto, el porqué Kaito usaba esa bufanda era un misterio hasta ese momento y era un misterio que quizás se quedaría sin descubrir… No, lo iban a descubrir.

…

Kaito suspiro con alivio, respirando el suave viento que entraba por la ventana. –Ah, que hermosa tarde.- Sonrió mirando el pequeño pájaro que se poso en el árbol del jardín. –Es buen momento para un helado.

Se dirigió hasta la cocina, abriendo la nevera mientras relamía sus labios, ya podía saborear el delicioso helado de naranja que se comería.

-Ah, aquí esta.

El ataque fue sigilo pero rápido; Shion no se la esperaba, solo sintió el fuerte golpe que fue anunciado por un grito de guerra que posiblemente fue de la rubia mayor. El peso de las cinco personas encima de él fue lo suficiente para hacerlo caer al suelo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía el frio suelo en su rostro y como las personas que tenia encima comenzaban a moverse intentando acomodarse. -¡Les daré lo que quieran pero no me hagan daño!- Comenzaba a mover sus brazos y piernas intentando empujar a las personas que comenzaron a quejarse por el movimiento repentino.

-¡Dinos porque usas esa bufanda! ¡Y di la verdad!

-Oh, chicos ¿Son ustedes?- Pregunto dejando de moverse mirando tranquilamente hacia el frente, soltó una pequeña carcajada. – ¿Solo por eso casi me sacan el relleno?

El peso en su espalda comenzó a disminuir hasta que pudo ver unos pies descalzos frente a él, fácilmente pudo diferenciar los pequeños pies de los gemelos y los pies de Miku además de los pies de Luka pero esta usaba pantuflas.

-Meiko, ya puedes bajarte se espalda.- Mencionó Miku pero la nombrada negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

-No, ¿Qué tal si intenta huir?- Pregunto levantando las cejas mientras levantaba a Kaito e la chaqueta para luego dejarlo caer nuevamente al suelo. –No podrá conmigo en su espalda.

-Es un buen punto.- Len se cruzó de brazos con una leve sonrisa.

Meiko continuaba encima del peli-azul sin ninguna intención de quitársele de encima en un futuro, los demás solo decidieron sentarse en las sillas de la cocina, colocándolas todas al lado de la otra.

-Habla.- Luka miraba a Kaito como si quisiera extraerle el alma, eso era lo que todos llamarían su mirada normal.

-Verán…

… 14 años atrás…

-Y es por eso que no debes jugar con los caballos.

Una mujer de tercera edad vestía una blusa celeste y falda negra más debajo de las rodillas, llevaba puesta una bufanda azul de seda alrededor del cuello y unas zapatillas blancas. Frente a ella estaba un pequeño niño de 6 años de edad, con lágrimas en los ojos y una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento, abuelita.- Se disculpo el niño limpiando sus lágrimas con su mano libre, la mujer sonrió felizmente terminando de vendar la muñeca del niño. –No lo volveré a hacer.- Volvio a lamentarse el peli-azul.

-Siempre dices eso y siempre lo vuelves a hacer.- La mujer se levanto del suelo ayudando al niño a bajar de la alta mesa donde estaba sentado. –Vamos, Kaito. ¿Quieres ayudarme a terminar la bufanda para la señorita Sakine?

-¡Sí!- Sonrió contento tomando un hijo rojo que estaba cerca o por lo menos a su alcance.

-Pero mantente alejado de las agujas, no quiero que termines como un colador.

Ese pequeño niño era Kaito de solo 6 años, vistiendo simplemente una camisa blanca, una chaqueta blanca con celeste y unos pantalones cortos de color negro, usando unas sandalias celestes.

Él y su abuela vivían juntos en una casa lejana, el frio en ese lugar era tal que todos se mantenían con alguna chaqueta o bufanda. La vecina cercana a ellos era la pequeña Meiko de la misma edad que él y la madre de esta.

Kaito vivía con su abuela desde que sus padres murieron cuando él tenía unos 4 años, el peli-azul ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de su padre o la voz de su madre, solo podía ver las fotos que tenía su abuela en la casa.

En ese momento él prefería usar una chaqueta antes que una bufanda diciendo simplemente que se parecía a una serpiente que quería ahorcarte. Cada vez que decía esa pequeña idea que tenia, su abuela reía a carcajadas imaginándose la escena que se formaría si en algún momento el niño quisiera probarse alguna bufanda.

La bufanda roja que habían hecho para Meiko quedo perfecta dándole un pequeño detalle con algunas flores de Sakura bordadas con blanco. La niña la acepto felizmente dándole las gracias a Kaito y a su abuela.

Pero todo cambio cuando su abuela enfermo, pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo o no podía levantarse de la cama. Para ese momento Kaito tenía 14 años y estaba ingresando en el mundo de la música junto con su amiga de la infancia; pero las cosas se le estaban complicando entre ir a grabar, cuidar a su abuela, preparar la cena, escribir canciones, practicar corografías, estar pendiente de las medicinas, ¡Todo era muy estresante!

Hasta que su abuela falleció un tiempo después; el mundo de Kaito parecía haberse destruido, el todo el funeral no soltó ninguna lágrima.

- _"Se hace el fuerte."_

 _-"Tal vez no le importaba su abuela."_

 _-"Es solo un niño, le duele pero no quiere demostrarlo."_

Esas eran solo algunas de las cosas que murmuraba la gente cuando lo veían.

La castaña entendía su dolor, ella había perdido a su padre cuando tenía 5 años de edad y aunque era una niña pequeña realmente le había dolido.

A primera vista Kaito parecía hacerse el fuerte, pero a puertas cerradas las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin parar, la única que sabía esto era Meiko que lo consolaba de vez en cuando.

Fue en ese momento que Kaito heredó la bufanda azul de su abuela; dejando de lado su miedo a las _"Bufanpientes_ * _"_ , se colocó la bufanda en el cuello y juró nunca quitársela por nada del mundo.

… En la actualidad…

-¿Entonces la usas por tu abuela?- Pregunto Meiko, la cual no sabía la razón por la que la usaba aunque se conocieron desde pequeños. Se levanto de la espalda del peli-azul, este asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vaya,- Se escucho la voz aguda de Miku, esta se levanto de la silla sonriendo tras escuchar aquella bonita historia. -¡Eso fue lindo! ¡Es una tierna historia!

-¡Sí! ¡Eso fue tierno!- Hablaron los gemelos al unísono tomados de las manos, ambos con una sonrisa brillante levantándose de la silla comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación que ambos compartían.

Tanto Miku como Luka se retiraron de lugar sonriendo felices, los únicos que quedaron fueron Kaito y Meiko los cuales se miraron el uno al otro tras escuchar el fuerte sonido que salió de la espalda del peli-azul al momento en que su espina dorsal se acomodo nuevamente; ambos sonrieron mirándose el uno al otro.

Tal vez y solo tal vez si ocurría algo más entre esos dos.

.Fin.

 _ **Bufanpientes**_ **: Juego de palabras entre "Bufanda" y "Serpientes".**

 **Bien, hasta aquí este one-shot de Kaito y su bufanda. ¿Continuación? No lo creo.**

 **Siempre me pregunte el porqué Kaito llevaba esa bufanda y solo me imagine una bonita relación entre él y su abuela. Este fue el resultado y espero les haya gustado, ¡Es el one-shot más largo que he hecho! Esto puede ser considerado un KaitoXbufanda o un KaiMei… tal vez ambos o.o**

 **Gracias a lo que leyeron. Gracias a los que me dejaran un review (Dejenlo!) Y gracias a esos lectores fantasma que leen los fanfic's y solo se van sin decir nada.**

 _ **Escribo, ¡Luego existo!**_

 **Se despide: LadyFan123.**


End file.
